Bleach: Cross: AU: Within Your Heart
by Eugena
Summary: A Bleach: Cross AU Story - Manga 392 fix. Rated for language. Probably my only HitsuHina-ish story.
1. The Hidden Shikai

_Bleach © Tite Kubo. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena._

_A/N: I just read the new manga chapter (392) and I thought I should come up with a fix for it. I wrote it mostly in Hinamori's point of view, and I may continue the story._

_Seigen Suzunami is from Bleach: The 3rd Phantom DS game. I'm working on an adaptation of this._

_This is part of my "Bleach: Cross" universe, but it is AU to the original story. _

_Brief Bleach: Cross Overview: Shinnouhi (Imperial Princess of the Royal Family) Shirahime Thorne is the new Fifth Division Taicho. She is Yachiru's biological mother. Daichi Takeya is the third seat of Squad Five and her adopted son. Shirahime and Daichi are immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's influence. Shirahime's zanpaku-tos are Yukihime and Shinnou. Ichigo is now the fourth seat in Squad Five._

_I originally had this take place in Hueco Mundo as I didn't realize it was in Karakura. Thanks to Samantha for pointing this out and to Yemi Hikari for pointing it out in a review._

Opening Theme: Believe Own Way by AAA

Ending Theme: TBD

**Within Your Heart**

**A Bleach: Cross AU Story for Manga Chapter 392**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: The Hidden Shikai**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

She felt the earth stop spinning beneath her. That slow, usually unnoticeable rhythm ended and what was left of her life began to fade away. She had always imagined her last thoughts would be of her new taicho that she loved. She had been the woman to show her how to pick up the pieces after Aizen and to spread her own wings.

"_Shiro-chan why?"_

Momo had learned a lot about love. She had first fallen in love with Aizen who did nothing but use her. She found a new taicho who protected her "because you're my fukutaicho, even if I'm not your taicho." She loved the taicho who had been good to her. She thought she fell in love with the taicho's adopted son who was the third seat.

But at the end of her life, she loved Hitsugaya, Thorne Taicho's _"Shiro Taicho."_

She could hear Tobiume's voice calling out to her. No matter how much she strained, she couldn't hear her zanpaku-to's words.

She thought of Shiro. _Why?_

Wings flapped in the distance. _Dragon wings._

"_First Revival."_

The world faded from her. Had she really been so deceived? _Why?_

**oOo**

Yukihime's ice barrier surrounded Hinamori's body, preventing her fall. Shirahime Thorne Taicho dove swiftly towards Hinamori. With Shinnou in bankai mode, the outstretched dragon wings quickly soaked up the reiatsu from the fallen shinigami and arrancar. She gave no thought to Gin's tricks in delaying her, knowing full well he was close behind her. Gin could celebrate a small victory: only she, Ichigo, and her son Daichi were immune to Kyoka Suigetsu, and she had arrived too late to save Hinamori from it.

"_Raika."_ She commanded Yukihime's second shikai. Flames shot from Thorne's fingertips towards Gin. She held on tighter to Yukihime, feeling uneasy as Shinnou began to take in some of Gin's reiatsu.

Hitsugaya screamed. His bankai form began to break as he fell.

"Ichigo, take Gin!" she yelled to him. She flew towards Hitsugaya and caught him in her arms. She struck him across the face.

"You're all open," Aizen taunted.

"Stay on Gin!" she yelled to Ichigo, not wanting him to avert his attention. Though she had not once looked at him, she knew he would want to go in for the kill now.

_It wasn't quite time for Aizen._

She could hear Kail, Ichigo's Hollow in her mind. _"What are you doing?"_ he was enraged, wondering what strange scheme she had thought of now.

"_Keep Ichigo focused and on Gin," _she warned. She didn't have time to explain.

She struck Hitsugaya again, this time drawing blood. He still did not look at her. _Damn it._

She flash stepped to Soi Fon, expecting Aizen to strike at any moment. Pushing Hitsugaya in her arms, she said, "Take the shinigami and leave. Kill Gin if you can, but leave right now. You're in no shape for Kyoka Suigetsu."

She didn't wait for Soi Fon to object. She knew the taichos had enough to worry about with Aizen striking them. For once Aizen seemed to ignore her, overconfident in his abilities, focusing various strikes and kidos against his enemies.

None of that mattered to her. She saw now only her fukutaicho encased in ice.

**oOo**

**HINAMORI'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – FIELD OF BURNING TREES**

Hinamori could no longer see herself. She could hear her thoughts, but she could not see her body. She kept walking towards Tobiume's reiatsu.

Two hands on either side of her face stopped her. "Hinamori," the voice commanded. Her body began to form again. She could see where Hyorinmaru pierced her chest. "Hinamori."

Did she know that voice? It seemed familiar.

_Taicho._

_Yukihime._ She felt Yukihime's reiatsu surround her.

She remembered the last thing Taicho asked of her: "Promise me you'll remember me."

"I'll remember you forever," Hinamori whispered out into the burning forest.

Tobiume faded into view in front of her. She was weakened by her master's injury. Tobiume heard Thorne Taicho's voice: "Tobiume, take care of her."

**oOo**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

Thorne Taicho stretched her hands out to the ice barrier. Hinamori's life had already ebbed away, kept intact only within the barrier. She spoke to Yukhime: "Yukihime, will you do this?"

Yukihime responded in Thorne's own voice: "I have always been you. What you have wanted, I have wanted."

"And Shinnou?" Thorne asked of her other zanpaku-to.

"Shinnou can survive without us. Shinnouhi, what will you command?"

She gave one last thought to Yachiru, safe somewhere with Kenpachi, and to Daichi, injured but still alive.

"Promise you'll remember me," Thorne said as tears gleamed in her eyes. Without turning, she said in an even voice, "Aizen, I've finally realized how to destroy you." In a past life with Seigen Suzunami, Aizen had given her Kyoka Suigetsu's power in a futile attempt to save her. He had loved her, and now she would make sure he would kill her once and for all.

Hitsugaya lost his heart killing Hinamori. If Aizen still had a heart, he would lose it when Thorne died.

"Final Revival."

The reiatsu drained from her body. Shinnou's wings folded and they faded back into their sealed zanpaku-to form. The zanpaku-to plummeted toward the earth.

Shirahime had left her human form behind at Urahara's. Soon they would know what she had done.

Aizen looked toward her. Only now had he realized what she was doing. He had ignored her up until now, having left her to Gin. He remembered when he had been Shinji's fukutaicho. He remembered Yukihime Suzunami. He remembered when she died. He began rushing towards her.

"_Now Ichigo!"_ she shouted. _"Go for Aizen!"_

Pouring the last of her reiatsu into the barrier, her shinigami body faded. As the barrier broke, Hinamori's eyes opened and the Shirahime's blue reiatsu shone from them.

With a snap, Kyoka Suigetsu's mirror Aizen broke and its pieces scattered in the dust.


	2. Death, Rebirth, Retribution, Part One

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Believe Own Way by AAA

Ending Theme: TBD

**Bleach: Cross**

**AU: Within Your Heart**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: Death, Rebirth, Retribution, Part One**

**THE WANDERING SPIRIT WORLD – SHIRAHIME'S POV**

_It's not easy being dead. I mean really dead. How many past lives have I had? But this last one was by far the best. And it had to be: that one was it._

_I imagined Kurotsuchi either crying or threatening to rip Hinamori apart. The first one was not too much him, but then again, I was the only person he'd ever fell in love with. Gods only know what he'd do._

_Where was I anyway? I couldn't see my body, but I stretched what I thought was my arm out. "Last Revival." Nothing happened. Neither of my zanpaku-to appeared. I could not hear my past life self, Yukihime._

"_Shinnou! Shinnou!" I called to the dragon spirit that inhabited my second zanpaku-to._

"_Shinnouhi," the voice could turn blood to ice. That was not Shinnou._

_I turned to an all too familiar face. It was Sosuke's Aizen's face, but it phased in and out._

"_Kyoka Suigetsu."_

**oOo**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

It took only moments for Hinamori to realize what happened. She had died, but Taicho sacrificed herself for her. Momo had lived in Shirahime's place. _But why?_

Shirahime's memories came to her in a flood to answer her question. Only recently, when the long lost Kudo twins and Suzunami had been found, had anyone remembered Shirahime's most recent past life. She had been born into the Royal Family again. This time called simply Yukihime. She had run away only to hide out as a shinigami of the Soul Society. Few knew where she had really come from. Only Yamamoto, Urahara, and Siegen and Konoka Suzunami. Seigen Suzunami had been the Taicho of Squad Ten. He had no fukutaicho, but Yukihime became his. She later married him and took his last name, as she had none of her own.

Yet the next memories hurt Momo the most. Aizen, then Fukutaicho of Squad Five, was in love with Yukhime. He didn't try to hide it, but he made sure Suzunami didn't know. Probably Kyoka Suigetsu's doing.

During the battle with Arturo, Yukihime had saved the Kudo twins at the cost of her own life. She died nearly instantly. Despite that, Aizen had tried to give her his own reiatsu by plunging Kyoka Suigetsu into her chest. But it was for nothing.

Her body disappeared along with Suzunami and the Kudo twins. Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu to make everyone forget Yukihime. No one would know his weakness.

_His weakness_. If she died again, he would be heartbroken. That had been her plan.

"Aizen," Hinamori spoke finally. "Now you know my grief. You know what it means to lose the one you love. I was a fool for ever loving you, Aizen. Taicho taught me a better life, but you took her away."

The other shinigami seemed stunned. Shirahime's leaking reiatsu held them in place. Gin seemed unaffected, but he was at a loss of what to do.

"Where is Shirahime?" he demanded.

At this moment, Ichigo took advantage of Aizen's distraction and sliced him with Getsuga Tenshou. The attack stung Aizen and he turned on Ichigo. He didn't care before about killing Ichigo, but since losing Shirahime, he would not hold back.

Hitsugaya stirred in Soi Fon's grasp. He could hear Hyorinmaru screaming at him. He didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to die. He felt Shirahime punching him across the face. "Wake up, Shiro!" she yelled at him.

_Why was she so angry?_

"Hitsugaya," he could hear Hyorinmaru clearly now, "Shinnouhi is dead."

Rage and grief engulfed him. He jerked awake in Soi Fon's grasp. He turned to look at the battle. Shirahime's powerful reiatsu was leaking from _Hinamori._ He had killed Hinamori, but now she stood there alive. But her eyes were blue, like Shirahime's eyes. Could it be possible that now Shirahime lived within Momo?

Momo could hardly control Shirahime's reiatsu. It raged out of control. It seemed angry about something. Momo's own anger had become a catalyst for Shirahime's anger from all of her past lives to surface.


End file.
